The Way
by foxdemongirl24
Summary: A story based on the song by Clay Aiken . I thought it was a good song so yah yaoi so if you don like it for gosh sakes dont read it.HK


Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its charaters.I also do not own the lyrics to Clay Aiken's song The way.  
  
Clay Aiken-The Way  
  
There's somethin' 'bout the way  
  
You look tonight  
  
There's somethin' 'bout the way that  
  
I can't take my eyes off you  
  
As you move about the room my ruby eyes follow. Each step you take my body shudders and shakes and you ask if I'm cold . Of course being the bastard I'm am I reply with a cold no. You look great tonight your red hair swaying wildly and your emerald eyes shining like the leaf catching dew. I cant help but marvel at your beauty. You'd make the gods red with envy. I don't know why but I cant take my eyes off you.  
  
There's somethin' 'bout the way your lips invite  
  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around  
  
My eyes are directed too your lips which are a subtle pink. How I yearn for you too grace me with a kiss. The thought of your lips to mine is a dream ...nothing but a dream. Because I know that you could never feel the same way . When you walk over by me I blush and feel a bit embarrassed.....kind of nervous.  
  
And I want you to be mine  
  
And if you need a reason why  
  
I need to be with you . I guess the only way to find out if you felt the same would be to reveal my love to you . I know that you would ask me why, seeing as you're a curious little fox.  
  
It's in the way that you move me  
  
And the way that you tease me  
  
That way that I want you tonight  
  
My stomach starts to turn . I think the ningens call it butterflies in your stomach. But whatever . You see me in thought sitting on the bed and come over and ruffle my hair. Teasing. I don't know if its because you're a fox and like to tease people or if its something more.........It just makes me more wanting. I turn my body toward the wall not wanting to hurt my pride. Of course that gives you more reason to tease me. You get right behind me and wrap your muscular arms around me in a deep hug.  
  
It's the way that you hold me  
  
And the way that you know me  
  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
  
You feel it in the way  
  
Oh, feel it in the way  
  
You hugged me. I feel all my muscles tense and then relax. Your hug is the best. Not like the idiot Yusuke and his wrestling hugs, or the oafs and his bear hug. Makes me sick just thinking about it, but you, you give me those loving ,caring, gentle hugs that only a lover would give. Stupid that I would think you have any interest in me. "Hiei, Is something troubling you?" you ask in that soothing voice of yours. Of course you would know something's going on with me you always know. Like we have known each other forever. To me that's what it feels like. I want to tell you but the words are stuck on my tongue and the only thing I can muster is a simple "no, nothing". Pathetic. I could defeat any enemy but I cant tell the one I have feelings for that I love them.  
  
Somethin' 'bout how you stay on my mind  
  
There's somethin' 'bout the way that  
  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh  
  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes  
  
Oh, baby, it's the way that it makes me feel to see you smile  
  
And the reasons they may change  
  
But what I'm feelin' stays the same  
  
"Hiei, you can stay here tonight I'm guessing its going to rain ," you stated. I looked out the window and up at the clouds. WAIT! There aren't any rain clouds. Whatever, it just means I'll be closer to you and be able to protect you. "hn" "I'll take that as yes then" You pulled out a bag of some sort and a pillow both dark blue. "I'm sure you don't want to share the bed with me", See that's where your wrong . "so um here" You toss the pillow and the bag thingy to me. Once were settled in you shut off the lights and you tell me "Goodnight Hiei, sweet dreams". At that I was out sleeping like a baby, yet another ningen thing I have learned . I woke up in a cold sweat I'd hoped I didn't talk in my sleep. I glanced at the time which you taught me how to use. It read 11:00. Geez I had a lot longer to sleep. But I couldn't there was too much going on in my head. "So you couldn't sleep either". "what"! "Sorry , I didn't mean to startle you" "You didn't" "oh, Well since you cant sleep would you like to sit up here with me and talk for a little bit"? well duh. "um sure" was all I could say . At this point I felt like the lord of the butterflies in my stomach. I was actually going to sit on Kurama's bed with him half naked . "Hiei, are you going to sit there with your mouth open or are you going to come up here"? "um yah" I climbed up and immediately you pulled the covers out . You wanted me to lay in the same bed as you and share the same space. Hallelujah this is a dream come true. "Hiei, hello Hiei , earth to Hiei," "Huh ,oh sorry I was just um never mind" When I pulled the sheet and the comforter and the quilt I could already feel the heat rise and the tension between us. "So what's up" "The sky" I stated bluntly. "No silly I mean what's happening". "Were lying half naked in a bed with too many coverings together" that came out rather quickly. You looked at me with a questioning look on your face. "Hiei, is something the matter"?  
  
In the way that you move me  
  
And the way that you tease me  
  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)  
  
"um yah actually there is" I said dreading what I was about to say. My whole world seemed to spin and the words just wouldn't come out. "What's wrong, Does Hiei need a hug" you say in the most annoying way possible more teasing ugh but I love it and everything you do makes me feel so warm inside, so warm that it melts the mountain of ice around my heart , breaks down the walls, and destroys the army's of hurt and sadness". Oh if only I could tell you how much I want you tonight.  
  
It's in the way that you know me  
  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
  
You feel it in the way  
  
Oh, feel it in the way  
  
"Hiei seriously though what's really troubling you?" you say with the most sincere ness you can muster . Every time you say that it makes me want to tell you but I can find the right words and my hands start to feel clammy and my forehead starts to get all wet and my tongue gets all tied. Love is a strange feeling. I attempted to say what I wanted to say again and then suddenly you kiss me, no not a peck on the lips, but a full blown tongue in the back of my throat passionate kiss, and I loved every moment of it. As shocked as I was , I felt more excited. You pull back embarrassed and blushing. "I'm sorry Hiei I don't know what came over me." You say in an even more embarrassed tone. You start to get up and I reach out and grab your hand. Looking back you look surprised and confused at the same time. "What are you...?" you sdtart to ask but no way I'm going to let you speak anymore you've had your turn its mine now. "Kurama sit down, god you know me so well, thanks for what you just did I've been wanting to do that for awhile now, you are the best damn kisser". You look at me with loving eyes. "Hiei your not so bad your self". You say seductively. Oh yah that definitely hit the spot. I cant help myself and lunge at you wrapping my arms around you in a dominating hug. This was going to be a long night.  
  
I can't put my fingers on just what it is that make me  
  
Love you, you, baby  
  
So don't ask me to decribe  
  
I get all choked up inside  
  
Just thinkin' 'bout the way  
  
It had been about two months now and we were still together. I cant think of the reasons you captivate me so much .It could be your flawless features, your intellect, or your seductive nature. I was thinking about this all day at my place on your windowsill. I decided to put my thoughts in song and it went:  
  
It's in the way that (Oh) You move me  
  
And the way that you tease me  
  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)  
  
Oh (It's in the way that)  
  
You hold me (the way you hold me, yeah)  
  
And the way that  
  
You know me (the way you know me)  
  
When I can find the right words to say (Feel it in the)  
  
It's in the way that you move me  
  
And the way that you tease me (feelin')  
  
The way-ay-ay-ay-ay (feel it in the way)  
  
There's somethin' 'bout the way you look tonight  
  
There's nothin' more to say than I feel it in the way  
  
When Kurama came home from his school I skipped over to him and wrapped my arms around him glad he was finally home . He noticed the paper in my hand and asked about it. "Hiei if you don't mind me asking what is that?" he asked curiously. "Well kobito its actually for you". I handed it over to him and he took it in his hand. He read it slowly as if to savor the moment. Then suddenly he pushed me on to the bed and placed his lips to mine and kissed me. Then he rolled over and we held each other for the rest of the night. Listening to the gentle sway of the wind, the tapping of the rain on the windows , and the sound of each others hearts beating . Oh and I could feel it in the way you loved me and how I loved you. 


End file.
